


Haiku #5

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, always wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fountain-side pond rock  
Always wet - Does it ever  
Wish it were drier?


	2. Haiku #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5-7-5

Summer greenery  
Not the blazing autumn leaves  
Still bee-yoo-ti-ful


End file.
